1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in TW M257924 and TW 437519, a conventional hand tool can drive a screw or a nut to rotate for fastening purposes. Another hand tool as disclosed in TW M361408 provides a ratchet mechanism whose axis can be adjusted. However, the driving portion thereof has fixed dimension. Thus it requires several hand tools in order to drive workpieces with different dimensions. Accordingly, adapters are arisen to mitigate such disadvantages. Nevertheless, it still requires several adapters in order to correspond to workpieces with different dimensions.